The Pleasure Oasis
by somethrowaway.jpg
Summary: Felix and his friends find a gateway that leads them to a strange realm where heroes and citizens from distant dimensions seem to roam about merrily. This realm is actually a nexus for people across different dimensions to relax and enjoy the pleasures of life, known as "The Pleasure Oasis". Felix proceeds to enjoy and maybe struggle with the many things that occur here.
1. Before we Begin

I'm going to be 100% honest with you, this story is all one big sex fantasy. Well, maybe somewhat deeper, but it mostly revolves around the concept that the lovable cast of Golden Sun characters are getting into sexy situations, sometimes involving Fire Emblem characters (and maybe other video game characters, it depends which of my fantasies I'll end up writing). Anyway, because of this, don't go to this story if your main interest is deep, well thought out romances, because there will be fucking, alot of fucking. Like seriously, I'm basically making this because I've had these little fantasies in my head for a long time and I thought: "Why not let other people get aroused by this?". So if you're not here to pop an erection (this story is designed for straight males, but since it has both males and females in it I suppose it could go either way) then get out.

Also, if you really want to just deal with your dick real quick, you can just skip the rest of this chapter, because it's gonna be a lot of information and disclaimers so that I can help people determine if they are interested in reading this.

So, you may be thinking: "Oh god, not another fanFUCKtion", but I assure you, this will be like nothing else you have ever read.

Have you ever seen a perverted fanfiction more self aware? I think not. And that's because this story will try it's best to appeal to YOUR tastes, and not take a weird route with my own self-inserts and OC's (although arguably Felix is kinda a self-insert but can be passed as just a relatable protagonist).

In fact, the reason I'm getting all this stuff out of the way is to make a non-intrusive experience after this (that's right, you won't be constantly reminded that you're reading a crappy fanfic with random "author notes").

And why? Well, because we're friends mate! Everyone knows you don't go and see your friend while they are trying to enjoy some good porn, so for that same reason, I will try my absolute hardest to keep your boner relief session as non-intrusive as possible.

With that out of the way, here's some stuff about the story:

\- Written my a mature man with good grades in English and has actual skills as a novelist!

\- Literally no shame! I'll try to use the sexiest and most explicit language with the sole purpose of causing you to get aroused!

\- A main character who is not a Mary Sue! He's imperfect, somewhat awkward, cool from his own perspective but everyone else thinks he's somewhat of a loser, and on top of all that: he ain't jesus with da girls.

\- Mostly for Golden Sun fans, and some added bonus if you're also a fan of Fire Emblem.

\- Plot! (although hidden behind chicks with nice boobs, oddly)

\- Some actual romance, in the realistic sense, including: heartbreak, regret, unsure feelings, and of course, passionate love making.

\- Porn! Go ahead and cum all you want, that's what this is here for. (I recommend using your left hand to fap and your right to scroll with the mouse, because fapping and scrolling with the same hand is just kinda... Gross...)

\- Non-intrusiveness! (this is beginning to sound like a sales pitch)

-Irregular updating! (sorry, I just write this whenever)

\- The ships you never wanted! (Who even ships Felix with Mia? wtf?)

\- Oral Sex! (Her tongue coiled itself around my dick in a snake-like way, coating the tip with saliva that was slippery and cool to the touch.)

\- Pacing! (We all know the main characters, just get to the action and tell me stuff on a need to know basis)

So, if none of this catches your interest, than you may leave now, but if you find yourself excited, curious, or even both scared and curious, then please, continue to the true chapter 1, and have a merry old time.


	2. Chapter 1: The Holy Virgin

**Chapter 1:**

The Holy Virgin

I gazed up at the sharp and reflective building in awe. Some strange combination of alien-like architecture and stone-cut castles made up the sides of the walls, with large glass windows littered in seemingly random intervals. Perhaps the most striking thing about the building was it's size however. From a height perspective, it only went up about five floors, but the area of the building may have measured in square miles. Undoubtedly a good amount of lake sized swimming pools and inner gardens were held within this lone building. Despite it's mass however, it looked more exciting than daunting.

We arrived here not 10 minutes ago, Isaac, Jenna, Sheba, Mia, Garet, Piers, Ivan, and I, Felix. We entered through a large purple door that some butler led us through. Our finding of the door was complete chance, as we found it on our first yearly reunion after the Golden Sun event. It happened to be sitting in the middle of the massive crater that was left when mount Aleph exploded 1 year ago, with a well-dressed man standing by it who told us that he was here to pick up visitors from our realm. We inquired as to what we would be expecting through this portal, and the butler seemed eager to tell us, but he insisted that we would have to "just wait and see". We left it to a vote and most of us decided they wanted to see what was on the other side. I didn't, but already I'm starting to blissfully be proven wrong.

"C'mon guys, this way, the door is here!" Isaac gestured, running ahead of the rest of us with my sister, Jenna, by the hand. Always hand holding with those two...

"Hey! Wait up!" Garet called, smiling as he ran merrily along.

The calmer of the group, Ivan, Piers, Sheba, Mia, and I, slowly walked towards the door taking time to admire the lush green surroundings and the glistening building.

We entered inside and were in a reception area with white walls and turquoise carpet. There appeared to be everlasting light fixtures that didn't use candles or fire, I wasn't too surprised by them because at this point, I was willing to believe anything. All of us lined up and one-by-one filled out registry forms. When I got mine, I took a glance at the "registry agreement" section.

Pleasure Oasis Customer Agreement Policy:

\- Violence outside of sparring areas and training grounds is strictly prohibited, and will result in exile.

\- Public disorderly conduct is monitored, and, depending on intensity, can be punishable. However, we understand some disorderly conduct is inevitable.

\- Customers may be asked to take part in facility-wide events, which require mandatory participation. If you do not feel comfortable with these events, your participation may be minimal.

\- Shaming others for sexual activity is strictly prohibited.

\- You must be a minimum of 18 years or older to register in this building.

And among all this interesting information I saw another note:

\- This realm contains an irregular component in the air making conception impossible while residing in this building.

Interesting, so everyone gets to fuck like rabbits here, minus the smaller rabbits.

Aaaaaand, signed.

 **...**


End file.
